


Everything's perfect

by Cassandra_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bubble Bath, Cas has a cat, Cas is lonely, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Her name is Andra, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Prostate Massage, Rim job, Scared!Castiel, Snuggling, enema, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Winchester/pseuds/Cassandra_Winchester
Summary: Dean is on a bussiness trip and Cas is sad because his only company during the holidays is his cat, Andra. But Dean has a surprise of his own. Will he able to make it to Cas dyring the holidays?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction. I don't read alot of smut and I'm too awkward to watch them, so the smut might be outside your expectations. Comments and kudos are aprreciated.

Cas was lonely. For the past 3 weeks he hadn't been talking more than an hour to someone else each day, and that was driving him insane. Dean was on a bussiness trip on LA and Cas had been skyping him ever since. Dean wasn't supposed to come home in a week and until then, Cas will have to spend Christmas alone.

His cat Andra purred, wanting affection from her master. Cas smiled and ruffled her fur. She purred in delight and snuggled closer to Cas. 'Well, I guess I won't be alone then,' thought Cas.

Several purrs passed with Cas petting Andra while watching her snuggle to him, wishing that he was the cat and Dean was him. Outside, Christmas carolers were singing so beautifully, that Cas ached to hear Dean's singing. He sighed and got up from the couch he was sitting on and went to the kitchen. He was feeling cold and he wanted some eggnog.

He sat on the kitchen isle drinking while Andra stared at him with sleepy eyes. 'She ought to fall asleep soon,' thought Cas. He took a picture that was at the fridge. It was him and Dean smiling, as they celebrated their Christmas together in New York last year. He felt a tear run down his face. Oh how he longed for Dean to come home.

The clock showed that it's nearly 10 p.m. Cas decided to go to bed. He lifted Andra, who squirmed a little, but settling down once she was snuggled in Cas's warm arms. Cas placed her on her basket, and her meow of complain was cut short by her yawning when she finally went to sleep. Cas smiled at her. He pet her fur again before walking to the bedroom to wash.

-

It was dark when Cas felt something pressing to the side of his neck. The next thing he felt was a hot breath on his ear. He turned around and he couldn't hold back his tears. 

Dean was smiling at him in a way that is special. His green eyes were filled with warmth and as he grinned at Cas, he could sence the mischief in them. 

"Missed me, angel?" Dean asked.

The answer he got was a firm kiss to his lips. He moaned at the pleasure. They stayed like that for awhile. No one was keen to pull away, and when they did, it was to breathe.

"I'm guessing that as a yes," said Dean.

"Come here," Cas said as he pulled Dean above him. They started kissing again until Cas pulled away.

"I thought you weren't coming home until next week!" Cas exclaimed.

"Well, turns out my client has just got a new niece and he wanted to see her. He wanted to finish his case after the holidays," said Dean.

"Thank God, I won't be spending Christmas alone," Cas said.

"So that's what you're worried about, having to spend Christmas alone," said Dean in a sarcastic but frightening tone.

"No, I'm worried that there won't be any Dean Winchester besides me as I spent my Christmas," replied Cas which earned a grin from Dean. He pulled Cas for another passionate kiss, and Cas felt like he's complete.

Dean's hands started moving around Cas's chest, circles that gives Cas goosebumps. He started pulling Cas's pjs off when Cas panicked and jerked away. Dean stopped at what he's doing and looked at Cas with a worried expression.

"You okay, Cas?" he asked.

Cas couldn't answer. For the 4 years they've been dating, they never went this far, and Cas was shy to admit that he was a virgin, and the fact that he didn't know any of these things.

"Cas? I know we've never went this far, so if I'm making you uncomfortable, then you can tell me to stop. I won't hesitate. Have I done something wrong, Cas?" Dean asked.

"No, it's not you. It's just, I'm a- I'm a-"

"You're a what?"

"Virgin"

Dean's faced flashed with understanding. He leaned close to Cas and whispered to his ear.

"It's okay if you're not ready, Cas, I'll stop"

"No, I want this, but be gentle alright?"

"Okay, Cas. If I'm making you uncomfortable then feel free to stop anytime," Dean said as he pulled Cas's top.

"I'll make it feel good, Cas," said Dean as he kissed Cas passionately. Cas moaned into it, and Dean took it as a sign to proceed.

He began kissing Cas's jaw, then his neck when he finally kissed Cas's niple. He licked it and Cas arched his back as he moaned at the strange sensation. Dean kept licking his nipple as he toyed with the other one. Cas can't focus on anything besides him and Dean on the bed right now. Dean moved to the other nipple and gave the same treatment like his other one. When he finally finished, he start kissing trails down Cas's chest until he was above Cas's waistband.

Cas nodded his approval and Dean took down his pants and boxers at the same time. Cas felt insecure and vulnerable, so he crossed his legs in an attempt to cover himself. Dean held his thigh which stopped what Cas was doing. He looked at Cas and said, "What's wrong, Cas?"

"N-nothing," Cas stuttered.

Dean looked at him and understood. He kissed Cas on his swollen lips and said, "You're beautiful, Cas. Every inch of you, and no one can say otherwise, but you have to open up to me. It's okay if you don't want to do this tonight, I'll understand."

Cas shook his head. "No, I want this, but you have to help me, Dean, cause I don't know any of this," he said.

"Okay, angel, now I need you to spread your legs as wide as you're comfortable with."

Cas did as Dean told, but only a little over shoulder width. Dean lifted Cas's legs onto his shoulder, so his face is directly infront of his genitals. He looked at Cas, waiting for approval, and Cas nodded. Dean bent down, and felt a hot, sticky, warmth engulfing his manhood. Cas moaned at the feeling.

"Dean," Cas whimpered.

Dean could only groan which made the job felt more amazing. Cas arched his back as Dean kept giving him a blowjob. He didn't know it would feel this good, but then, he never made love to anyone before.

All too soon, Cas came into Dean's mouth and Dean swallowed every single drop of his seed. Cas slumped back to the bed as his orgasm receed, Dean milking him all the way through. When Cas had stopped shaking from his orgasm, Dean pulled away and kissed Cas in the mouth. Cas could taste himself in Dean.

"Lie down on your stomach, Cas, it would be easier and less painful for you," said Dean.

Cas obliged and turned to lay at his stomach. Dean began to pepper kisses down Cas's spine, giving Cas more goosebumps, till he finally reaches Cas's butt.

Cas felt his cheeks being spread apart, and whimpered as Dean licked a long stripe against his rim.

"Dean," Cas whimpered, wanting more of Dean.

Dean kept licking his tounge on Cas's rim, and once it was wet enough, he inserted his tongue into Cas's hole. He could hear Cas whimpered at his administration. He massaged Cas's buttcheek as he prepared Cas. After alot of moans from Cas, Dean took out a bottle of lube from the drawer and opened it. He poured some into his fingers and saw that Cas was looking at him unsurely.

"I'll be gentle, okay angel?" 

Cas nodded and placed his head at the pillow. Dean spreads Cas cheek open and put his fingers on Cas's opening. Cas tensed up at the unusual sensation. Dean sayed cooing words that seemes to calm Cas down as he circled Cas's rim. When Cas seemed ready, Dean plunged in his finger to the last knuckle. Cas can't help but tense at the intrusion. 

Using his other hand, Dean rubbed circles onto Cas's back, while muttering cooing words.

"It's okay, Cas."

"I got you, angel."

"Cas, you need to relax."

"There there, angel."

Cas tried to relax at the feeling if a finger inside him. He could barely hear Dean's words against the sound of his heart pounding. He felt Dean's hand rubbing soothing circles to his back, and he tried to match the rhytmn to his beating. Cas finally calmed down and his hole relax. He must admit, the feeling was quite good.

Dean sensed that Cas was ready. He pulled out his finger by an inch and pushed it in again. Cas tensed up and Dean rubbed circles to his back again. This time, Cas relaxed faster. Dean kept pulling and pushing his finger. Cas moaned his pleasure. When Cas was streched enough, Dean added another finger. This time, Cas relaxed faster than the speed of light, and Dean started scisoring inside him.

Cas suddenly yelped and he saw starts. At that moment, Dean knew that he has hit Cas's prostate. He tried to aim his fingers to the same position and was rewarded by a yelp from Cas.

"God, what is that?" said Cas. He yelped again as Dean hit his prostate.

"That, Cas, was a prostate massage. Like it?"

"God, Dean, that was amazing."

Cas yelped again as felt another wave of pleasure. Dean suddenly add a third finger, and Cas can't help but mewed at the pleasure.

The three finger finally become four, and by then, he was panting, wanting more then just fingers. Dean saw that Cas's ready, and began to take a condom when Cas held his arm.

"No, I want to feel you bare," said Cas.

Dean stared at Cas unsure. "Are you sure, Cas?" he asked.

Cas nodded and Dean put back the condom to the drawer. He lubed up his manhood and aligned it with Cas's entrance. At the nod of Cas's head, Dean entered Cas as gentle as he could.

Cas felt Dean penetrate him, and he cried out in pain. Dean stopped what he was doing.

"Dean, it hurts," said Cas.

Dean shushed him while muttering, "It's okay, Cas, I got you. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just that it burns, Dean, but I don't want you to stop."

"Okay, Cas, I'll be as gentle as possible okay?"

Cas nodded and Dean continued to enter Cas. Cas kept whimpering, but he didn't tell Dean to stop. Soon enough, Dean's balls were touching Cas's ass. Dean let Cas adjust for a moment before moving out a little and pushing back in. He felt Cas tensed up.

"Cas, you gotta relax or it will hurt," Dean said calmingly.

"I know, it's just weird."

"I'll make it feel good, alright?"

"Okay, Dean."

"Now, I want you to relax, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."

Dean waited till Cas relaxed enough. When he does, Dean pulled out and pushed back in gently. Cas moaned, finally feeling the pleasure that was worth the pain.

"Dean..." Cas moaned.

"I got you angel, I got you," Dean said as he moved inside of Cas.

Cas knuckles were white, clenching the bed sheet as Dean made love to him in a way which Cas didn't know existed. Suddenly, Cas yelped as he saw stars and Dean knew he had hit Cas's prostate. He tried to keep the same angle, and was rewarded with another yelp from Cas.

"So good for me angel, so beautiful," Dean said.

Cas loved being called beautiful. He pushed his ass back to meet Dean, and Dean pushed deeper into Cas. Cas let out a moan that could make Dean come from just his voice.

"Harder, Dean," Cas said.

"Are you sure, angel?" he asked.

Cas moved his ass up high, and Dean took that as a yes. He held Cas by the hips and pounded into him. It felt so good, and at that time, nothing else mattered besides both of them in bed.

Cas held the bed sheets tighter as something build inside him.

"Dean, I think I'm going to-," Cas said.

"It's okay, Cas, just let go. Come for me angel, I got you," Dean said.

After a few hard thrust, Cas came all over the bed. Dean came soon after, and he milked Cas through his orgasm. Cas felt Dean's seed paint inside him, and it felt amazing.

After most of Cas's orgasm receded, Dean pulled out and lied next to Cas. He noticed the other man was shaking, so he wraped his arms around Cas. Cas snuggled closer towards Dean as he rubbed soothing circles to his back.

"It's okay, Cas. I got you. You were perfect, Cas."

Cas leaned in towards Dean as he attempted to calm him down. Cas didn't know how much time passed before he stopped shaking and finally spoke to Dean.

"That was amazing, Dean," he said.

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the forehead.

"It was, Cas. You were amazing, Cas."

Cas could only blush at the compliment. Dean moved up and moved towards Cas.

"I'm gonna get a clean towel to clear this mess, stay still for me, angel?"

Cas nodded as Dean left the bed towards the bathroom. He heard the water run and close as Dean exited the bathroom and walked towards the bed. He moved to between Cas's leg. Cas curled up in the corner, not wanting to be touched.

"Cas, I just need to clean my seed from you, or it's gonna be a hell of a mess tomorrow morning."

"But it hurts, Dean. I'm feeling too sensitive."

Dean sighed, and climbed up till he was level with Cas. 

"Okay, if you're feeling weird, then I won't clean your insides tonight, but you got to wear something," Dean said.

He ruffled the drawer till he produced a blue, bullet shape plug. Cas squirmed, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, it won't hurt. Can you lie on all fours with your ass up please?"

Cas nodded and turned around. He presented his ass up high so Dean could have better access. He felt something probe his hole and a cold object being slid into him. Cas shivered and Dean soothed him. It felt weird at first, but Cas soon got the hang of it.

"Lie on your back, Cas, I got to clean you up," said Dean.

Cas did what he was told as Dean cleaned him the best he could. When he was satisfied that Cas was clean, Dean did a quick cleaning on himself before throwing the rag to the floor and cuddled with Cas.

"I love you, Cas. You know that right?" said Dean.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, Dean," replied Cas.

Dean kissed Cas on the lips as exhaustion washed over time. In a matter of seconds, they are both asleep, cocooned in a nest of tangled limbs and sheet, the smell of sex still thick in the air.

-

When Cas woke up, he felt cold. He turned around and saw that Dean was gone, and the bed where he used to lay was cold. He heard running water, so he tried to get up when he felt something weird inside him which made him yelp. 'Right, the plug,' he thought.

Hearing Cas's yelp, Dean came out of the bathroom and could only smile at his boyfriend. He walked towards Cas and sat on the bed.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Time for your clean up now. I got a bubble bath waiting for you, but first let's get the plug out of you yeah?"

"Okay, Dean."

"Oh, and one more thing, I want to examine your hole to make sure nothing's wrong okay?"

Cas wrinkled his brows.

"Since when did you become a doctor?"

"Since I got an amazing boyfriend and wanting to become one with him when he's ready."

Cas chuckled and spread his legs as wide as possible. He felt Dean probe at his hole and the plug being removed. He sharply inhaled as Dean soothed him.

"There we go. Now, I'm gonna put a few pillows on your back and examine your hole. It'll feel weird, but it will be over quick, okay?"

Cas could only nod as a reply.

Dean pilled all the pillows behind Cas and lifting him up till his genitals were exposed. Dean inserted two fingers inside him and spread his hole apart. Using a penlight, Dean examined his hole. Satisfied, Dean turned the penlight off and removed his fingers.

"Your hole is fine, but to be sure, I'm gonna give you an enema, alright?"

"You want to fill my hole with water?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded. "It's just for a few minutes, well ten to be exact, but it'll be over quick. You okay with that?"

"Okay."

"Great, then wait here while I get some water."

Dean came back a minute later with a syringe (no needle) filled with warm water. He sat between Cas's legs and pushed the syringe inside his hole. Cas felt warm water enter him, and he can't help but shiver.

Dean pulled out the syringe and said, "We need to keep that in for ten minutes, and then we could give you your bubble bath alright, Cas?"

"Okay, Dean."

Ten minutes pass and Dean let Cas empty his hole above a bucket. Dean moved Cas towards the bathroom and gave Cas the bubble bath he had waited. Cas, feeling bad that Dean hadn't showered, pulled him in to the bath, and they cleaned themselves together. They changed the sheets after that. Dean looked at Cas and they lunged at each other, kissing passionately. Their kiss was interrupted when they heard a meow outside their door. Cas pulled away to see Andra staring at them with her food bowl infront of her. 

Dean chuckled and said, "What a way to ruin the moment, Andra." which earned a playful punch from Cas, clearly mad that Dean had insulted his cat.

"Alright, Cas. I'll feed her, you go bring the sheets to the laundry."

Cas smiled as he saw Dean petting Andra as she ate her meal. Turns out he won't be alone during the holidays. Cas went to the laundry room to wash the sheets. Everything's perfect.


End file.
